intertwined
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: kami bercerita mengenai benang merah yang terjalin; kumpulan drabble tentang hangatnya merah jambu. various pairings, open for request.
1. eternal fireworks (jesha)

**a/n:** oke jadi kumpulan drabble iseng ini lahir karena saya terlalu sering berdelusi soal pangeran berkuda putih yang melamar saya dengan menyanyikan lagu marry your daughter ke ayah saya. intinya kumpulan drabble ini adalah kumpulan drabble romance dan segala aspeknya, mulai dari cinta monyet sampai established relationship. saya akan pakai berbagai jenis pair dan prompt, dan kalau ada reader yang mau request pair dan prompt, silakan, akan saya buat kalau kebetulan pas dengan muse saya :D

kenapa drabble? biar … biar asik dicemil? #apa

mungkin akan ada yang AU, atau canon, atau modified canon, tapi yang pasti drabble-drabble ini (sepertinya) tak akan berkorelasi satu sama lain

**shingeki no kyojin** properti milik **isayama hajime**, arisa yukishiro hanyalah orang iseng yang membuat tulisan-tulisan ini tanpa mengambil keuntungan apapun.

* * *

**.**

**intertwined  
**

**[ **_let's take an oath and be together, forever._ **]**

**.**

* * *

1. **eternal fireworks** (jean/sasha)

"O-oi!" Suara bariton itu menggema dari kejauhan. "Jangan terlalu cepat!"

Sasha berputar, lalu menjulurkan pipinya meledek. Jean harus mengakui bahwa kekuatannya sebagai pria sebetulnya bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasha yang antusias, namun jika Jean berbesar hati untuk mengakui hal tersebut itu artinya bentuk Bumi ini sudah belah ketupat. Napasnya sudah terengah-engah mengejar Sasha yang tampak lincah berpindah-pindah dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain seperti kutu loncat yang tak pernah kehabisan energi. _Jadi untuk hal-hal seperti ini semua roti dan kentangnya pergi, _begitulah yang Jean pikirkan sementara Sasha sudah berpindah tempat ke depan seorang penjual permen kapas yang sedang melayani kerumunan anak-anak.

"Kau payah, Jean!"

"Kau yang seharusnya santai sedikit!" Terengah-engah, Jean menghampiri gadis yang tengah memesan dua permen kapas itu. "Demi Tuhan, kau bertingkah seperti kanak-kanak yang belum pernah menghadiri pesta tahun baru!"

"Dan aku merasa seperti kanak-kanak yang datang ke pesta tahun baru bersama kakeknya."

"Sasha."

"Jean."

Jean menarik kuncir rambut Sasha dan gadis itu tertawa lepas. Mendengar tawa yang bahagia itu membuat Jean refleks menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis namun ikhlas. Gadis itu, dengan wajah dan tingkah polah polosnya yang kekanak-kanakan, tak pernah bisa membuat Jean membencinya. Tidak pernah; tidak akan pernah.

"Setelah ini, kau mau pergi kemana, hm?" Tanya Jean sambil menerima sebatang permen kapas berwarna merah muda cerah dari Sasha. "Jangan lari-lari. Kau bisa jatuh …."

"Tuh, kan, kau betul-betul seperti kakekku!" Seru Sasha setengah meledek.

"Maksudmu bukan begitu …" Jean menggaruk tengkuknya, kikuk. "Aku ingin kita berjalan berdampingan. Bersama-sama. Berpegangan tangan."

"… Eh?"

"Maksudku agar kau tidak jatuh."

Respon dari Sasha adalah dua pipi merah yang menggembung. Jean tertawa.

"Kalau begitu sih, lebih baik aku _betul-betul_ pergi bersama kakekku!"

Jarang-jarang Jean melihat Sasha ngambek seperti ini, sehingga pemuda itu hanya bisa tertawa kecil ("_Sasha yang begini cukup menggemaskan, mungkin sekali-sekali akulah yang harus membuatnya kesal_") dan segera meraih tangan Sasha yang terbalut sarung tangan hijau lumut. Awalnya, Sasha yang malu-malu (dan masih ngambek) bersikap reluktan, namun akhirnya ia luluh dan balas menggenggam tangan Jean dengan erat.

"Aku mau lihat kembang api."

_Nah, begini dong. Kita terlihat seperti pasangan yang normal jika kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini._

* * *

Mereka sampai di lantai lima sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang memanfaatkan momen tahun baru untuk menyelenggarakan diskon besar-besaran sampai dini hari—dan beruntunglah dompet Jean karena Sasha sama sekali tidak berminat untuk memborong benda-benda bermerek menggunakan uang pacarnya. Gadis itu hanya punya satu permintaan sederhana di malam ini, yaitu melihat kembang api. Bersama Jean.

"Dari sini pasti kelihatan sangat jelas!" Sasha melepaskan genggaman tangannya, lalu berlari menuju jendela kaca. Jean menggeleng-gelengkan kepala—pada kondisi seperti ini ia tidak akan keberatan jika disangka sebagai pengasuh Sasha—lalu menyusul Sasha yang sudah menempelkan tangannya pada kaca. Benar kata gadis itu, jendela kaca itu pasti akan menampilkan kembang api di langit secara sempurna, seperti film yang diproyeksikan kepada layar.

"Menurutmu warna apa yang akan lebih dulu muncul?" Iseng Jean bertanya.

"Hmmm …" Sasha menunduk, menyangga dagu dengan kepalan tangannya, berpose seolah ia adalah filsuf yang tengah memikirkan hakikat dunia. "Biru!"

"Kalau menurutku, merah lebih dulu."

"Biru!"

"Merah!"

"Kalau kau salah, belikan aku es krim di bawah. Tiga _scoop_."

"Siapa takut! Kalau kau salah, belikan aku es krim di bawah—lima _scoop_!"

Mereka hanya bisa tertawa terbahak begitu melihat kembang api yang pertama kali diluncurkan ternyata berwarna jingga. Jean menyatakan bahwa tidak ada yang menang dalam taruhan ini, namun Sasha bersikeras meminta lima _scoop_ es krim untuk dirinya; Jean menolak dengan alasan Sasha baru saja makan kembang gula dan menakut-nakuti gadis itu soal berat badan yang akan bertambah. Sasha terpaksa menurut, namun ia tidak terlalu kecewa karena Jean berjanji akan membelikannya es krim nanti. Nanti yang entah kapan.

"Kautahu Jean? Kembang apinya lebih bagus daripada kembang api tahun lalu." Komentar Sasha. "Percikannya lebih indah, kalau menurutku …."

"Kau pengamat yang baik, Sasha," Jean mengangguk-angguk. "Untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting."

Hadiah dari kalimat barusan adalah sebuah cubitan di lengan. Jean tertawa.

"Oke, oke, bercanda, maafkan aku." Pinta Jean di sela-sela tawanya. "Oh ya, aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana kalau aku memotretmu dengan latar belakang kembang api? Pasti akan bagus."

"Wah, ide bagus, ide bagus!" Sasha langsung menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, menatanya serapi mungkin lalu mulai mencoba berbagai macam pose. "Seperti ini? Atau lebih baik seperti ini?"

"Kau selalu lucu apapun posemu, Sasha, jadi terserah kau saja," Jean melangkah menjauh dari Sasha untuk mencari tempat memotret yang pas, dan begitu menemukan tempat itu ia langsung mempersiapkan kamera ponselnya. "Begitu juga lucu, kok. Oke, siap ya!"

"Siap!"

"Satu, dua, tiga … _say cheese_!"

"_Potato_!"

* * *

Di foto itu, ada dua kembang api yang tertangkap kamera. Satunya lagi berpendar oranye di langit malam, satunya lagi meledak dalam kedua mata Sasha, mengisi keduanya dengan pendar-pendar cahaya kebahagiaan. Satunya hanya abadi dalam foto, namun yang satunya lagi, akan selalu abadi di hati Jean.


	2. rainy romance (arukuri)

**shingeki no kyojin** milik **isayama hajime**. arisa yukishiro kurang kerjaan. tidak ada profit yang diambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini. awas OOC

* * *

2. **rainy romance** (armin/christa)

Kala Christa melepas sumpalan _earphone_ dari telinganya, ia mendengar suara desau dari tetesan-tetesan air dari langit yang turun ke bumi bersama-sama seperti mau perang. Gadis pirang itu mengeluh pelan, mengutuki kekurangpekaannya atas awan kelabu yang menutupi langit dan kealpaannya membawa payung sehingga ia harus terpenjara di depan minimarket sampai entah kapan hanya Tuhan yang tahu. Christa berdoa semoga Dia cepat-cepat menyuruh hujan ini untuk pergi namun sepertinya doa itu terhalang sesuatu ketika dalam perjalanan menuju singgasana-Nya karena sudah setengah jam ia berada di sini, dengan kopi kaleng yang sudah habis, namun hujan masih belum reda.

Sekarang bulan apa? Oh iya, pertanyaan itu salah. Jerman hujan sepanjang tahun.

Christa masih butuh beradaptasi dengan tanah kelahiran yang sudah ia tinggalkan selama sepuluh tahun sejak ayahnya dipindahtugaskan ke Amerika. Ia masih harus mempelajari jadwal kereta bawah tanah, cuaca harian, jalan pulang dari rumah ke sekolah, sampai bahasa _slang_ yang tidak ia mengerti. Hal tersebut cukup berat mengingat dirinya sudah terlanjur kerasan berada di Amerika dan harus kembali ke Jerman yang tak begitu ia ingat merupakan sebuah beban tersendiri. Padahal ia tidak pernah keberatan untuk ditinggal di sekolah asrama sementara ayah dan ibunya kembali ke Jerman, tapi sayangnya kedua orangtuanya tak pernah mau memberinya izin.

Pikiran-pikiran akan sudut-sudut jalan Washington masih membayangi kepala Christa ketika gadis itu menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding kaca minimarket, namun buyar seketika ketika sebuah suara—yang sebetulnya, masih butuh beradaptasi lebih lama lagi di telinga Christa—memanggilnya.

"Christa!"

Christa menoleh, lalu matanya membulat.

"Oh, hai, Armin," balasnya kikuk, melambaikan tangan.

Yang memanggil Christa barusan, Armin, berdiri di sisi jalan dengan payung ungu di tangan. Pemuda dengan warna rambut yang serupa milik Christa itu sempat mengernyitkan alis sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri Christa, dengan pandangan khawatir yang khas; entah apa yang membuat pandangan itu berlama-lama menyita tempat dalam memori Christa.

"Tidak bawa payung?"

"Yang kaulihat sekarang seperti apa?" Christa mengangkat bahu.

"Mau pulang bersamaku, tidak?"

Mereka bertetangga (bahkan sejak lahir dan sampai sekarang pun masih) sehingga rasanya aneh jika Christa menolak tawaran Armin barusan, namun dari ekspresi wajahnya tampak bahwa ia reluktan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan mata yang pandangannya tidak fokus, seolah menghindari untuk menatap sosok Armin.

"Ada apa? Ayo sini. Aku bawa payung."

"…"

"Kuberitahu ya, hujan seperti ini biasanya akan lama. Kau mau berdiri sampai pegal atau berat badanmu bertambah dua ons karena terlalu bosan menunggu sehingga kau memutuskan untuk membeli wafel keju di minimarket padahal kau sedang mengurangi asupan cemilan?"

"Armin …" Christa mendesis, sepuh merah kini tampak dengan jelas pada wajahnya yang mungil. "… Oke. Aku ikut."

Armin tersenyum.

"Ayo sini."

Pemuda itu memposisikan payungnya agar bisa melindungi baik dirinya maupun Christa dari hujan yang turun. Dalam perjalanannya mereka tak begitu sering saling berbicara; kebanyakan suara berasal dari Armin yang bertanya bagaimana Amerika dan dijawab dengan berbagai silabel pendek dari Christa, namun meski begitu Armin masih merespon jawaban Christa dengan senyuman.

"Oh ya, Chris," Armin berkata seolah-olah ia baru menemukan sesuatu yang sudah lama dicari. "Aku sempat mengira kau tidak akan pulang, lho. Habisnya, dalam _e-mail_-mu, kau selalu bilang kalau kau tak mau pulang…."

Christa bungkam. Toh Armin benar—ia merasa tak perlu mengomentari.

"Tapi kenyataannya kau betul-betul pulang," senyum Armin merekah. "Kalau jodoh memang tidak akan lari kemana-mana, ya."

"A-apa maksud—" tanpa sadar wajah Christa kini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. "Armin, jangan—"

"Christa pulang demi aku, kan?"

"Ka-kata siapa!" Elak Christa gugup. "Dengar ya, seandainya _Mommy _tidak menyeretku pulang, aku masih berada di Washington saat ini!"

Mendengar reaksi Christa barusan, Armin hanya bisa tersenyum jahil.

"Chris, katanya kalau jodoh itu wajahnya mirip, lho."

Sebuah ekspresi kaget yang komikal melukis wajah Christa sebelum gadis itu berteriak.

"Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneeeeeeeh!"

* * *

Saat itu, bunyi desau dari hujan yang turun menyembunyikan suara nurani Christa yang bergumam, _"Dasar cenayang bandel."_

* * *

**a/n:** tsun!christa is too uguuuu I kyannot


End file.
